Tédio
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Era a primeira tarde de tédio da minha vida quando aquela figura apareceu a minha porta... *NejiSaku*OneShot*


**Disclaimer:** Não, Naruto não me pertence e o blábláblá de sempre ok?

**_Boa Leitura!_**

* * *

**Tédio**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_By Neko Sombria_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tédio. Simples e puro. Sem significado algum. Mas ainda sim tédio. Algumas vezes estar de folga ou não ter nenhuma missão para ir pode ser incrivelmente tedioso. Nada para fazer. Ninguém para falar. Nada para acrescentar ao mundo. Às vezes o tédio irrita. E aí nós arranjamos algo para fazer. Mas eu não consigo me irritar com ele. E isso me leva para outro sentimento: insatisfação. Não sei como ainda continuo presa em casa. É simplesmente... Tão... Tedioso!

Essa palavra e seus derivados despertam um profundo desinteresse por minha parte. Mas eu não consigo sair dele. Ele parece te engolir. E você, inevitavelmente, uma hora vai dar de frente com ele. E isso algumas vezes pode deprimir, levando-nos a um estado pior. Mas isso não se aplica em mim. Parece que o tédio resolveu pôr suas garras afiadas e certeiras em mim sendo que eu não fiz nada contra ele. Mas por acaso precisamos, por exemplo, provocar alguém para ficarmos deprimidos?

Óbvio que esse foi um péssimo exemplo. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O caso é que estou enfurnada até não sei aonde nesse tédio. Ele parece um poço sem fundo que não paramos de cair e a luz parece apenas um pontinho bem longe da gente. E ele está me cansando. Não quero continuar caindo nessa droga de tédio. E o pior, se é que há um, ele cada vez mais me parece engolir por completo. Não importa quem você seja. O tédio sempre te acha.

Para alguém que é acostumado com uma vida agitada e cheia de mortes, o tédio parece bem pior que a morte. Pois cada vez mais a morte perece normal. Agora o tédio te pega desprevenida e em horas que de fato não há nada para fazer. Isso me frustra por eu não conseguir sequer me irritar. Para fugir dele eu tentei limpar a casa, mas minha casa, para meu horror, estava _impecavelmente_ limpa. Tentei arrumar minhas estantes cheias de livros _super_ interessantes sobre medicina que eu já li todos, mas eles estão organizados como eu gosto: Cada livro com seus iguais por autor e organizados por ordem alfabética de título e por ano. Só eu consigo me achar ali.

Tentei achar, na mesma estante, um livro para ler. Mas como disse antes, todos eles eu já li. E para ser sincera ler livros repetidos não vai prender minha atenção. Tentei miseravelmente achar alguma das minhas amigas para conversar, sair, fazer algo, mas todas estão ocupadas. Assim como meu melhor amigo. E isso me deixou frustrada, pois eu estava frente a frente com o tédio. E isso me desagrada. Mas eu não me irrito.

Essa não era minha maior qualidade antigamente, mas agora é. E inevitavelmente, eu me amaldiçôo por essa _qualidade_ que por hora tanto odeio. Acho que se eu ficar aqui por mais tempo, sou capaz de ficar louca. Mas o tédio não vai me deixar fazer uma loucura. Pois é o tédio lembra? Acho que é o milésimo suspirou resignado que dou nessa última hora. Tudo culpa do tédio. E o pior é que está chovendo lá fora. E não há absolutamente _nada_ para fazer. Sabem como isso me desanima? Sim, pois minha folga é até sexta, e hoje é recém quinta. Só volto a trabalhar ou ter qualquer tipo de missão no sábado.

Maldita hora que a minha shishou resolveu achar que eu precisava de uma folga. Tudo bem que eu estava naquele hospital há umas 72 horas diretas e nas 72 horas anteriores eu estava em uma missão Rank-S dificílima da Anbu, mas eu gosto disso! Eu sei que quando eu cheguei em casa eu só tive tempo de ir para cama. Mas dê um desconto! Isso foi na terça, na quarta eu estava inteira. Tsunade-sama poderia ter me deixado voltar ao trabalho hoje não?

Seria bom. Ver meus pacientes regulares, ajudar as enfermeiras estabanadas a desfazer os erros bobos delas. Hoje eu tinha umas sete consultas de pacientes regulares e tinha de visitar a UTI para ver o quadro médico de alguns pacientes. Vê? Dia perfeito. Mas não... Estou trancafiada na minha própria casa sem nada para fazer de frente para o tédio. Antes que pensem "Ta, porque não vai cozinhar ou olhar tv" eu digo: Não funcionou. Fiz um belo prato de bolo de chocolate com calda e tudo e fiquei sem mais nada para fazer, pois não posso comer um bolo inteiro sozinha. E quanto à tv... Bem, depois que saí da antiga casa de meus pais eu esqueci de comprar uma sabe?

E também nunca houve necessidade, eu sempre fui muito avoada e ocupada, não tinha (e nem tenho) tempo para isso. Só que hoje me arrependo de não tê-lo feito. Eu poderia estar fazendo algo construtivo agora. Não que televisão seja algo educativo... Mas por favor... Já é algo não? E andar de um lado para outro já não está adiantando. Preciso fazer algo.

Vou até a janela e olho a chuva nostálgica. Eu também vou ficar assim se continuar se nada para fazer. Mas fazer o que? O tédio gostou da minha cara... E isso não é legal. Minha estante de livros parece um pouco mais interessante que olhar essa chuva. Ops... Eu vi algo diferente. Sim, na chuva, não na estante. Volto meus olhos para ela e vejo algo claro. Branco para ser exata. Está me olhando fixamente.

Isso sim é estranho. Sei que pode ser qualquer animal, mas isso não me parece verdade. Por pura mania, já saquei discretamente uma kunai. Passar algum tempo com a Tenten e aprender a "brincar" com armas é divertido. Você aprende coisas bem interessantes. Além de colocar o papo em dia, obviamente. Continuo a observar a figura curiosa que também me observa até que um de nós se mexe: Ele(a).

Minha campainha toca. Arqueio minha sobrancelha levemente. Podemos descartar qualquer tipo de inimigo, pois afinal, que tipo de inimigo toca a campainha para entrar na sua casa? Sei isso por experiência própria, quando vou invadir alguma casa ou matar alguém que esteja dentro de uma, nunca aperto a campainha. Mesmo assim, continuo com a kunai na mão e vou em direção à porta.

Suspiro alerta e abro lentamente a porta para ter a melhor visão da minha vida. Certo moreno de olhos perolados, com o corpo sarado e cabelos molhados, grudados à face perfeita está parado em frente à porta. Isso é surpresa. O que será que ele quer? Só que em momento algum eu deixo de observar o belo espécime masculino à minha frente. Ele, se sentindo incomodado pelo meu avaliador e nada discreto olhar, diz:

- Vai ficar me olhando muito tempo? – Corei. Merda, porque ele consegue me desconcertar com essas simples fala? Que raiva que tenho de mim mesma! Bem, melhor eu responder não?

- Hyuuga-san... O que faz por aqui... O Bairro Hyuuga é para o outro lado da Vila... – Falei olhando para ele preocupada.

- Posso entrar primeiro? Estou ensopado... E com frio. – Falou ele como se contasse o óbvio. Como sou idiota, onde foram parar meus bons modos?

- Claro... Entre, vou buscar uma toalha para você – Falei dócil, correndo para dentro da minha casa para pegar a tal toalha, deixando que ele entrasse e fechasse a porta por mim.

Quando voltei, quase dei um grito. Isso sim era o que chamam de _Deus Grego_: Hyuuga Neji sem a parte superior do kimono branco. Quase fiquei babando ali pelo rapaz, mas me controlei e entreguei a toalha dele, vendo/assistindo a uma gota matreira que descia pelo peitoral definido e sumia na parte de baixo no kimono... Como eu queria ser aquela gotinha... Ai, ai...

Ele terminou de se secar e me jogou a toalha. Suspirei resignada. Pois é, não adianta, nunca vou ser aquela gotinha marota no corpo de Neji. É melhor eu me conformar com isso. Coloco a toalha na lavanderia para em seguida ver o Hyuuga examinar minha estante de livros. Ainda sem camisa. Ele está me provocando?

- Tanto livros sobre medicina... Por quê? – Perguntou aparentemente interessado no assunto. _Aparentemente_. Quando você convive muito tempo com alguém que desconhece sentimentos e outro que é constantemente frio e reservado você aprende a ler as entrelinhas.

- Eu sou médica além de Anbu. Preciso deles para qualquer eventual pesquisa... Mas porque não se senta? – Convido educadamente. Vê como não peço para me contar o motivo da visita? Tenho que esperar ele decidir me contar algo. Não posso forçar a nada do contrário não consigo a informação. Psicologia básica.

Ele se sentou e ficou fitando minha casa com aparente interesse. Mas não acrescentou mais nada. Estou acostumada com isso. Ele está criando coragem para falar sobre o assunto. Não pense que gosto de analisar os outros assim, mas é pura habilidade. Não é a toa que eu sempre fui o cérebro do Time 7.

O problema disso é que há uma grande possibilidade dele ir embora sem falar nada. E isso vai ser frustrante. Ouço um suspiro. Acho que ele vai falar.

- Ela terminou comigo... – Falou ele, olhando para o chão. Fitei os olhos perolados e fiz um som de compreensão. Eu já sabia que isso poderia acontecer, não era de hoje. Só achei que ele conseguiria resolver isso, a fazendo mudar de idéia. Acho que não foi bem assim.

- Por que ela fez isso? – Perguntei ainda calma. Deveria haver algum motivo considerável e lógico.

- Por sua culpa... – Ele levantou o olhar até o meu. Ok, talvez não tão lógico assim. Desde quando sou estraga-namoros? Sem poder conter, comecei a rir.

- Você só pode estar brincando... – Falei entre risos – Porque ela terminaria com _você_ por causa _minha_?

Ele me olhou sério, o que me fez repensar minhas palavras. Instantaneamente parei de rir e o observei séria.

- Ela disse que eu passo muito tempo com você e que isso a fez perceber uma mudança de comportamento. Segundo ela, eu passei a gostar de você, e que por ela, não sinto mais nada. – Falou ele olhando para o chão. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Minha voz sumiu. Se aquela era alguma brincadeira, era uma de mau gosto.

- Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? – Me atrevi a perguntar. Não pude conter o tom de raiva que foi adicionado a minha voz. Neji levantou o olhar e fixou-se no meu.

- Tenho cara de alguém que faz _esse_ tipo de brincadeira? – Rebateu ele sério. Não, não tinha mesmo. Então Tenten estava ficando louca. Onde já se viu, o _Neji_ gostar de _mim_. Era uma piada de péssimo gosto.

- O que você vai fazer agora? – Perguntei preocupada. O olhar dele não transparecia nada, absolutamente nada dos pensamentos. E isso me deixava intrigada. Ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim com uma expressão indecifrável que me dava arrepios pelo corpo.

- Eu? Só quero ver se Tenten estava certa... – Ele enlaçou minha cintura com um dos braços, me levantando. Por mais alta que eu seja, inevitavelmente, ele era mais alto ainda. Ele me puxou mais para perto e disse no meu ouvido – Espero que ela tenha razão...

Aproximou seus lábios (desejáveis lábios, devo dizer) dos meus e me beijou. Simples assim. Sua língua investiu contra a minha de um modo provocante e insinuante, de uma docilidade ímpar. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha para ganhar espaço na boca do outro. Uma batalha em sincronia. O beijo entorpeceu meus sentidos. Fazia quanto tempo que eu não sabia o que era beijar um garoto? Algum tempo eu diria. Beijo cessou aos poucos, mas eu já sentia seus efeitos sobre meu corpo, sobre mim.

Meu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca, de tão rápido que batia. Minhas pernas estavam bambas, meus sentidos, completamente vagos. Como um simples beijo poderia destruir todas as minhas defesas? Eu não sou mais uma adolescente que perde as forças apenas com um leve toque masculino. Ou será que sou?

Claro que não sou!

- E então...? Tenten estava certa? – Perguntei marota. Ele ainda não havia se afastado de mim, e era hora de eu também jogar um pouco. Aproveitei a proximidade que ele havia nos permitido e comecei a brincar com seus cabelos negros. Peguei uma mecha das longas malenas e comecei a brincar diante dos olhos dele. Observando cada movimento meu, ele não respondeu, apenas puxou minha mão ao encontro da dele e beijou-a em seguida.

O ato me pegou se surpresa, principalmente por logo em seguida, ele me puxou mais para perto e beijou-me novamente. Desta vez, de modo mais apaixonado que a anterior. Terminou o beijo com um suspiro e disse em meu ouvido:

- Ela _nunca_ erra – Falou ele com um sorriso dócil nos lábios. Ficou atrás de mim e puxou-me para o sofá, onde permanecemos quietos por algum tempo. Tempo que nunca cheguei a descobrir quanto.

Tempo que mesmo assim me fez enxergar que uma tarde de tédio não pode ser tão tediosa assim.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Yo minna õ/ Ficou meio estranha? Eu acho que não. É uma das poucas coisas que consigo escrever: One-Shots. Essa ficou meio absurda? Não sei, mas eu curti. Beijos.**_Reviews ?_

_Neko Sombria_


End file.
